Ring In The New Year
by Becks7
Summary: The grand finale in the holiday series. New Years celebrations in Russia and then New York, bringing Wheeler and Linka full circle in their first year together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I should have mentioned this sooner, but all the information I've been using on Russian traditions came from a website called Russian-Crafts…I would have never known all that stuff without it. So yay for that website! And thanks for the lessons on some very interesting information!

Last one in the holiday fics! I've covered all the major (and some not so major) holidays/events in Wheeler and Linka's first year together as a couple. I can't believe it's been a year since this all started! It's been fun though, and I hope you've enjoyed watching Wheeler and Linka grow together as much as I've enjoyed writing about it. And thanks to Miss Mango who was the one that suggested that I keep up the whole "new year" storyline.

* * *

_**Ring in the New Year**_

_Part 1: Linka's Story_

It's New Year's Eve!!! We're getting ready to celebrate with my family and my village.

"So Babe, you ready for the big celebration?"

"Da. I think you are going to enjoy it too! Right Babushka?"

"He seemed to enjoy learning about how we do Christmas. I think New Years will be interesting for him," she says.

"So why is New Year's bigger than Christmas?"

Grandmother begins explaining the history of New Year's to Wheeler. She knows better than I do.

"Few people in Russia remember, but when the communists took power in 1917 they banned the open expression of religion. While it was easy to pray at home, the Russian people were concerned about giving up their traditional Christmas celebration. But where there is a will, there is a way! They re-invented the New Year's holiday tradition to include a decorated tree, and introduced a character called "Grandfather Frost." Known as "Ded Moroz," Grandfather Frost looked very much like the western "Santa Claus" - except he wore a blue suit. He even brings gifts."

"Actually, Ded Moroz was a character that existed in the pagan culture, centuries earlier. For a time, Christmas was all but forgotten. In fact, it was generally celebrated only in small villages, where the citizenry was far from the prying eyes of the Party," Mishka adds.

"Wait, they banned having Christmas trees too?!" Wheeler asks.

"Da, the Christmas tree is yet another tradition banned during the Soviet era. To keep the custom alive, people decorated New Year's trees instead. Since ornaments were either very costly or unavailable, family trees were trimmed with homemade decorations and fruit," Grandmother explains.

"As you know, we will celebrate Christmas again, on January 7. But to date, New Year's remains the bigger event," I say.

"Cool...so when do we decorate the tree?" Wheeler asks.

* * *

Later that day, we went out to the store and bought stuff to make home made ornaments. Wheeler was buying all these weird things, most of which, we probably already had at the house: flour, salt, vegetable oil, food coloring, and cream of tartar.

When we get home and are unpacking the groceries, he gathers all of the items he bought and sets them aside.

"Can I ask what all these things are for?" I say as I pick up one of the ingredients and examine it.

"You can ask…but I ain't gonna tell you!" he says.

"Well, I hope it is not for cookies…because they would be disgusting!"

"Says you! Don't knock it til you've tried it Babe!"

"Seriously Wheeler, what is it for."

"Patience Beautiful…you'll see."

* * *

By now, Mishka, Grandmother, and I are all gathered in the kitchen, stringing pieces of fruit together while watching Wheeler mix his ingredients. He's secretly loving the attention, I can tell from the look on his face…and every time we make eye contact, his eyes say it all.

He has several bowls of colored dough spread out on the table.

"Are they cookies?" Mishka asks with a strange look on his face…as if he just drank sour milk...or was imagining what Wheeler's cookies would taste like, if indeed that was what he is making.

"Nyet…he did not add eggs or sugar...if they are cookies, they will not be sweet," Grandmother says.

"It is like…bread…but it will be flat because he did not use yeast," I say.

"Close Babe, it's dough."

"What are you going to do with it?" Mishka asks.

"It's homemade Play-doh. We're gonna use it to make homemade ornaments for our New Year's tree! We'll make the ornaments, let them harden, and then put them on the tree! It's cheap and you can use the ornaments over and over every year."

"And each year, think back fondly on the day we made them," Grandmother adds. "This was a very nice idea Wheeler!"

"He is known for his ideas! He is very thoughtful and creative," I say as I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

"We can roll the dough flat and use cookie cutters or just make our own shapes…you can mix the dough together to make different colors, make little designs and then press them onto a bigger piece…carve your name into them…whatever you feel like," Wheeler explains.

"We should each make one with our names on it!" Mishka says excitedly, as if he is a child again.

We are all busily making our ornaments, doing as Wheeler suggested and using cookie cutters, and also making our own. Wheeler has made a heart shaped ornament and written our names in it. I have made two star cutouts and wrote Wheeler's name on one and my name on the other using the Russian alphabet.

* * *

Once we have used up all the dough, we set the ornaments aside to dry. I am the most pleased with one of Mishka's ornaments. I wish Wheeler knew what it said, but Mishka wrote on it in Russian. They were two circles overlapping. One said "friends," one said "family," and where the two circles overlapped, the words "Love" and "Forever" were written.

Mishka sees me checking out his ornaments and comes over to stand next to me.

"Did I do well?" he asks me in Russian.

"Yes. This ornament here…it means alot to me."

"He makes you happy and seeing you happy makes me happy. And he is a great guy…I consider him to be a friend…a good friend who is like family," Mishka says.

"Maybe some day he will be."

"_Maybe_?"

"Yes. Mishka, I love him. More than anything. More than I ever thought possible. He is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"And if he asks you to marry him?"

"Then I will say yes…but who says I must wait for him to ask me? What if I ask him?" I ask.

"Are you going to?!"

"Maybe," I say with a small grin. "If the moment is right…and tonight _**is**_ our anniversary."

Mishka smiles back at me.

"Leave it to my sister to do things differently!"

"I am not saying that I will…but I could if I wanted to…and I want to…very much…I just…" I trail off.

"What?"

"I just do not want him to feel trapped. Tied down…Wheeler has always been a free spirit…independent…he does not need others."

"He needs you…I am certain of that."

"Oh really? How?" I ask, wondering if Wheeler had said something to Mishka…what exactly _**have**_ they been talking about before falling asleep? I chuckle as I picture Wheeler and Mishka chatting away like girls at a sleepover party!

"Brothers have a way of knowing these things. I can tell."

"Oh Mishka…I hope you are right. We recently hit a rough patch. We have worked through it of course, but it scares me…that it could happen again."

"And you think that if you were married, it will not…that everything will be happy all the time?"

"Well…yes. Do you think I am wrong?" I ask him.

"Yes. No relationship is perfect Linka. There are ups and downs…there are fights…there are arguments that last for days…especially with two stubborn people…I know how you can be…and I see the same intensity in Wheeler. When you are right, you are right and there is no convincing you otherwise. You two will fight…being married will not change that. But the best part about fighting is the making up…if you know what I mean…" he says with a wink and a smile.

"OH MY GOD MISHKA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I yell, causing Wheeler to look over at us and getting Grandmother's attention. So I return to my normal tone. "All week…that is all we have wanted…but no…you would not let us have any time alone!"

"Oh. Ooops. Well, I did not know that you two had been apart! Nor did I know how serious you both felt about each other…"

"What did you think? That I would be in a casual sexual relationship? They call it 'friends with benefits,' I think."

"No…well, maybe…I do not know. You have been gone a long time. You have changed. How was I supposed to know what you grew up to be like? Do not get me wrong…I am proud of the woman you have become…I was just not sure how you had been influenced while you were away from home. And Wheeler was your first _real_ boyfriend…I thought that maybe you were settling down too soon…that maybe you needed to date more than just one person…but when you meet the right person the first time around…I guess there is no need to keep searching."

"So you really do like Wheeler?" I ask, wanting to make sure.

"I have always liked him…from that time we met years ago…I had hoped that you would finally wise up and date a good man like him…until you started dating him…then I thought what every older brother thinks…"

"What is that?"

"That he was not good enough for you…that no man would ever be good enough for my little sister."

"And that has changed?"

"Yes. When I insisted that you two sleep in separate rooms, you freaked out…he respected my wishes," Mishka says.

"Oh, so that is it…he respected _you_!"

"Yes, but it is not how you think…by respecting my wishes, it showed me that he respected _you_! That he was with you because he loved you…not because he was using you to satisfy a physical need. He still loved you, even though the physical aspect of the relationship was taken away. And now that I know that you two have been separated, I know that it had to have been even harder for him to respect those wishes. And now, not only do I like him, but I approve of him! I wish both of you nothing but happiness," my brother says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you," I say as I return his squeeze. "I am so happy that you feel that way. Not that it would have mattered…I love him and will be with him no matter what anyone says…but knowing that you like him and have accepted him as part of our family…it means so much."

"You are welcome. Now let us get back to the others before Grandmother steals your boyfriend!"

* * *

Midnight was approaching. The TV was on showing coverage of the celebrations. Our ornaments had hardened and were now ready to be hung. We each took turns hanging our ornaments and explaining what they meant, if there was any meaning behind them. Some were obvious, some needed explained. I was particularly interested in seeing Wheeler's reaction to Mishka's "Friends and Family" ornament. Of course, it was the last one Mishka chose to hang!

"I believe the saying goes 'I saved the best for last,'" Mishka says. "I made this one especially for us…for all of us. Wheeler, I know you cannot read what this says to understand…and for that I apologize…I do not want to be considered _rude_," he says as he looks at me pointedly, recalling my words to him from a week ago. "But I did not want you to know what it said until we hung the ornaments together."

"It's cool. I wasn't worried about it…but now I'm curious, so keep going," Wheeler says.

Mishka continues,

"The overlapping circles represent unity…coming together. Inside this circle, I have written 'Friends' because you and Linka started out as friends…although now you are more…and now Grandmother and I consider you a friend as well."

"Thanks," Wheeler says, blushing. I hook my arm through his and take his hand.

"This circle has 'Family' written in it. Obviously, that represents me, Linka, and Grandmother…and you also, because friends _**are**_ family. We cannot pick our family, but we can pick our friends…so picking a friend to be included as part of the family is quite special."

"Yeah…it is…it's an honor actually," Wheeler smiles. I can tell by the way his voice is trembling that Mishka's words really mean alot to him.

"And where the circles overlap, I have written the words, 'Love' and 'Forever' because that is what family is all about. I am glad we got this opportunity to get to know you, and we hope that you will come back more often to visit."

"We definitely will be back more often, for birthdays and stuff, as long as missions don't interfere with our plans," Wheeler promises.

"Good, because I am not getting any younger. I may not be around much longer," Grandmother says.

"Do not talk like that!" I say.

"What darling? It is true. People do not live forever…and I would like to see great-grandchildren, so you two better hurry!"

"Babushka!!!" I shriek. She is going to scare Wheeler away…I know it!

"You already have great-grandchildren," Wheeler says. We all look at him like he is crazy. "Linka…I'm shocked…You've never mentioned our kids, Babe and Yankee?"

"Ooooh…" I say as Mishka and Grandmother look at me, awaiting an explanation. "Wheeler bought me a pair of peach faced lovebirds for Valentine's Day…our 'kids.'"

"That is sweet, but I have had many feathered 'great-grandchildren' while Linka was growing up…I am ready for _**real**_ ones!" Grandmother says with a laugh.

"Can we _PLEASE _stop talking about my sister reproducing?! I do not want to think about it!"

"HA! You and me both, pal! I still consider myself to be a kid…I'm too young for fatherhood! Besides, I don't think I can handle being a daddy to anyone _**except**_ the birds. No dirty diapers, no middle of the night feedings or crying…I just feed the birds once a day, clean the cage once a week, and when they get noisy, I cover the cage with a blanket and they shut right up! You can't do that to kids!"

"Well, you can…but I think some may look down upon it!" Mishka jokes as he and Wheeler laugh loudly. Grandmother and I give the boys dirty looks, but that does not stop them. This will though…

"Five minutes until the New Year!" I say.

We leave the house and head for the town square. Everyone is gathered around, watching the giant clock. Wheeler is standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me. The time winds down and midnight is fast approaching. Everyone begins counting down,

"'Desyat', devyat', vosem'"

Wheeler looks confused, so I start the countdown for him,

"Seven," I say. He then begins counting with me as the townspeople continue their countdown, "Six, five…"

"chetyre, tri…"

"two…"

"a'deen" "one"

"S Novim godom!" "Happy New Year!" We all exclaim as the fireworks begin shooting off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Mishka and Grandmother exchange kisses on the cheek, just as I stretch up to meet Wheeler's lips. We share our first kiss of the new year, not caring that we have an audience who are probably waiting for us to part so they can offer their wishes for a Happy New Year…they can wait.

When we break apart, Wheeler leans over and gives Grandmother a kiss on the cheek, while I do the same to Mishka. Then Wheeler extends his hand to Mishka and I kiss Grandmother as we wish them both a Happy New Year.

This is my family. My blood relatives and the man that I cannot live without. In the town that I grew up in, surrounded by friends and neighbors. This moment is perfect. I look to Mishka and smile. His eyes widen as he figures out what I am thinking. I turn to Wheeler and take his hands in mine. He bends down and whispers, "Happy Anniversary Beautiful," before pressing his lips softly to mine. When he pulls away slightly, I keep my eyes closed, gathering the courage that I need to say what I am going to say next…I open my eyes to see him looking down at me, his blue eyes piercing mine. This is it.

"Wheeler…"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimer in the first part…so here it is: Not mine. Not making money. Please, don't sue me.

**HERE WE GO STEELERS, HERE WE GO!!! PITTSBURGH'S GOIN' TO THE SUUUUUPER BOWL!!! **As promised in the forum discussion, I am **_HAPPY_** to FINALLY present you with the conclusion to Ring int the New Year.

* * *

**_Ring in the New Year_**

_Part 2: Wheeler's Story_

Damn she's beautiful. After we shared another long kiss, as I look down at her, I can see the fireworks that are going off behind us reflecting in her eyes. I'm mesmerized by it and can't take my eyes off hers.

"Wheeler…"

Her voice interrupts my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. I know exactly what she's gonna say.

"I know. I know. We should get going if we're gonna make it back to New York in time for that New Years celebration. We still need to pick up Gi and Kwame."

She opens her mouth as if she's going to say something else, but then she closes it.

"Da…you are right," she says. She sounds disappointed though.

"Is there something else you wanted to say?"

Once again, there is a long pause.

"Nyet…I mean, da…I just…Happy Anniversary to you too."

She's being really weird. Something's bothering her. Oh. I know. Duh!

"I know you're sad about leaving your family…we don't have to leave if you don't want. We can stick around here," I say as I put my arm around her.

"Nyet. I want to go to New York. I want to celebrate there too."

"Great. Then let's go get our things, say our goodbyes, and we'll be on our way!"

We go back to her place and Gran makes us some sandwiches for the flight home while we pack our bags. Gran and Mishka walk us to the Geo Cruiser as we say goodbye.

Linka gives her brother a hug and kiss while I do the same with Gran. When we switch places, Mishka takes my hand to shake it, and then pulls me into a hug. Then he shocks me by whispering,

"She was going to propose! "

I pull back and look at him strangely.

"Really?"

"Da. In the town square! She must have gotten scared. Do not let her beat you to it!"

"Ok….well…we will be in touch then."

"Good. Call us later…Anytime. No matter how late."

"Ok," I say.

I load our bags into the Geo Cruiser, climb in, and then hold my hand out to Linkato help her in. She's crying from saying goodbye to her family so I take the pilot seat. We wave out the window as we take off and her town disappears from sight.

* * *

The flight is relatively quiet. Once we get to the Ivory cost to get Gi and Kwame, Gi takes over flying so Linka and I take the opportunity to take a short nap. That way, we are not too tired, given the fact that we are losing about 8 hours traveling East to West. Gi and Kwame drop us off at my parents' place. We offer for them to stay, but they decline in order to go home and spend New Year's with Ma-Ti who has just contacted us to say that he was leaving South America and headed for Hope Island. After we drop our bags off inside, we leavefor Dan's hotel. When we arrive on the hotel roof, we are met by Dan, Valerie, Trish, and…KATE AND KRISTEN?!!!

"HEY! What are you guys doing here?!" I ask as I jump out of the Geo Cruiser and give my cousins a hug.

"Trish invited us," Kate says.

"We were gonna come anyways, but when she told us you and Linka were coming too, we definitely cleared our calendars to make sure we were here!" Kristen adds.

"Awesome! Too bad Joey couldn't make it," I say.

"Oh he's here…" Kristen laughs.

"He is?" Linka asks as she looks around…

"Where?" I ask.

"Over there…he figures if he hangs out with those drunk girls long enough, eventually, one…or more…of them will not realize he's only 13!" Kate laughs.

"JOEY!!! Wheeler, we must do something…he could get into trouble…" Linka starts.

"Aww Babe, you're just jealous…seems like he's over you!" I joke.

"I am not jealous!"

"It's ok. We Wheeler men just have this animal magnetism that women can't resist!" I say.

Everyone laughs…Linka laughs especially loud. I'm trying not to be offended.

"Hey, you two wanna show Joey what a body shot is?" Trish teases as she waves a bottle of tequila in front of us.

"NO!" We both say.

"He might not know what a body shot is yet, but he's about to find out what a Jager bomb is!" Val says, pointing in his direction.

We look over just as Joey is about to try the alcoholic concoction.

"FIRE!" I yell, shooting a beam right at his cup and causing the alcohol to combust in a ball of flames, then burn out just as quickly as it started.

"WHEELER!" Linka gasps. "You could have burned him!"

"Good, that'll teach him to drink!" I say as I rush over to him and grab him by the back of the neck. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I ask him.

"Me? What the hell are **you** doing? Are you crazy?" he asks.

"No, you're the crazy one. Don't ever swear at me again...and you still didn't answer my question…what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what people are supposed to do at parties!"

"You're not old enough. It's illegal," I say.

"You gonna tell me you never drank before you turned 21? You were practically on your own, doing whatever you wanted when you were my age."

"Not because I wanted to be! My dad was an alcoholic. I was on my own because I NEEDED to be. I HAD to get out of the house for my own sanity…and sometimes safety…and for your information, no, I didn't drink before I was 21. I saw what that stuff did to my dad…my family. I rarely drink other than special occasions. I'll be drinking tonight…but that doesn't mean it's ok for you to do it. Not until your legally allowed," I say.

"I don't see any cops here…what's the harm?"

"The harm is, you don't know there aren't any cops here. I don't know all these people here, maybe one of them is a cop...or you don't know when a party can get raided...And you know who gets in the most trouble if you get caught drinking? Dan. It's his party, so he'll get busted for supplying alcohol to a minor…Dan's a nice guy…you wanna get him in trouble?"

"Well…no, of course not. I'd take responsibility for it," he says.

"That's the thing, Kid. You're a kid…others are responsible for you. Isn't that right, KATE?!"

"What?! Why are you yelling at me?" she asks.

"He's _**your**_ little brother. You should be watching him," I say.

"I'm here to have a good time, not babysit."

"Then you shouldn't have brought him!"

"YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE IF I HAD A CHOICE?! **GOD!** You think I wanted to bring my little brother? It was the only way my parents would let me go!" Kate screams.

"HEY! EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Trish yells. "We're all here to have a good time, not fight…but Joseph, if I see your grubby little fingers wrapped around anything other than a can of soda, I'll break your fingers so you won't be able to hold anything! You got it, Lil Wheeler?!"

"Yeeeeeeeeees…_**Patricia**_!"

She puts him in a playful headlock and ruffles his hair.

"You know no one but my mother calls me that you little runt!"

"You know…when I was younger, I used to hate it when you put me in a headlock…now…it ain't so bad!" Joey says with a devilish grin as the rest of us note the proximity of his face to her breast. Bad move Joey.

"You little pervert," Trish laughs as she playfully pushes him away. "You're a boob man…just like your cousin!"

Oh boy. This isn't gonna end well for me. I don't look at Linka…but I can FEEL her mood change. I don't know if having that close of a connection is good or bad…right now, I'm wishing I didn't know her so well. I know she's not happy with the closeness of my ex and my family. Joey used to always have a thing for Linka…but if he still has a crush on her, he's not showing it…and Linkais…jealous…some things never change! Better give her some attention so she knows that she's all I think about.

"I'm more of an 'everything' man these days," I say as I pull Linka against me and nuzzle her neck. "Isn't that right Babe?"

"Do not touch me!" She hisses while pulling out of my arms. "I am not a piece of meat!"

Oh great.

"Of course you're not…but if you were, you'd be filet mignon!" I try to smooth things over and lighten the mood.

"I mean it. You were just talking about setting a good example for Joey and then you go and put your hands all over me like I am some…some…slut! I am your girlfriend, not your property!"

"I know Babe…"

"That is not my name!"

Holy crap! What's gotten into her? Everyone is shocked by her outburst and no doubt, feeling a little awkward…I know I am! It's been a long time since Linka and I have argued in front of others, and usually, it's the other Planeteers, so they're used to it. Everyone here has backed away, politely excusing themselves, leaving me and Linka alone.

"Linka…I know you're not my property…but I'm _**your **_property. I belong to you and only you. I was just trying to let you know that. I know what Trish said upset you, but what happened in the past, is in the past." I take a chance by holding out my hands to her and am happy that she puts her hands in mine. "You don't need to worry about it, or get upset about it. If being around Trish is going to upset you, we can go home, back to Hope Island, and we'll never come here again."

"I do not want that. I just…I do not know why she gets to me. I want to like her…and sometimes I do…but I still get jealous of her."

"Why?" I ask.

"I do not know."

"Well there has to be something because this issue keeps coming up. Is it something I'm doing? Is there something I'm doing or saying that makes you think that there's still anything between me and Trish? Because I thought I was doing a pretty good job of convincing you that you're the only one for me."

"I guess it is just that she has a part of you that I will never have," she says quietly.

"I can assure you Ba-...er, Linka…you have _ALL_ my parts!"

"You can call me Babe...I am sorry that I snapped at you."

"I don't mean for it to be degrading...but from the moment I saw you, I thought you were a babe. Now you're my Babe."

"And I have always loved it when you called me that...that you had a name for me. But now I wonder...did you ever call her that?"

"No. I never had any names for her...I guess because I knew her since we were kids, calling her anything else just didn't seem natural...but you...it just feels right."

"She has known you a very long time then? I feel like she knows…a different Wheeler than who I know."

"She does. You know the new and improved version!" I say as I bend down to make her look me in the eye. "Who I was then is not who I am now. I'm better. You've made me better. My life changed forever when I came to Hope Island…I knew it was going to. But I had no idea that most of that change was because of you. The moment I saw you, I forgot all about my past…my old life. I was ready for my new life. And I know you weren't that impressed with me at first, but I promised myself that I would do whatever it took to make myself the kind of guy that you wanted me to be. I would make you change your mind about me."

"You changed for me?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"You should not have done that," she says as she pulls away from me and turns her back to me.

"Why not? It worked didn't it?"

"Da…but now I do not know the real Wheeler. I know someone who has changed who he is, for me."

"No…that's not what I meant. I didn't change for you. I changed BECAUSE of you. The person that I was, wasn't the person that I wanted to be. I was stupid...street smart, but so naïve about the world. I wanted to learn more about the world, about all the different cultures…and sometimes I was a jerk with the things that I said, but I didn't realize it. You made me conscious of those things. I tried to watch what I said and the way I said it. That's what I meant about changing. It was in a good way. If I'd never met you, I'd still be an ignorant little punk with no future. I'd be waitin' tables at a restaurant or working as a ride operator at Coney Island."

"No you would not. You would eventually have made something of yourself. You would have gotten to this point," Linka says.

I walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her, put my lips next to her ear, and whisper,

"Not without you. I don't ever want to do anything without you."

She turns, wraps her arms around me, and presses her cheek against my chest as she hugs me. I rest my cheek on top of her head and we stay like that until…

"Oh good! You made up! It's almost midnight, c'mon!" Valerie says as she grabs our hands and pulls us out of the shadows and to the middle of the roof where everyone is gathered. Dan hands each of us a glass of champagne and we wait.

We watch as the ball begins to drop as the countdown begins.

As the final minute of this year winds down, I put my arm around Linka and pull her to my side. She puts her arm around me as well as we continue to watch the ball drop and we join the crowd in the chant...

"THREE, TWO, ONE!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

We toast, we drink, and then we kiss. This year is alot different than last year. Last year, we were drunk off our asses…maybe that helped ease any inhibitions and is what led to us getting together. But we're sober now and have been for most of our time together this past year. It's also alot more _sobering_. The excitement of 'something new' isn't there. It's a calmer, more serious, more thoughtful experience. Don't get me wrong, the excitement of being with Linka…the way I feel every time we kiss, that's still just as good as the first time…It's New Years…I'm usually happier, but since we got here, we haven't had time to enjoy ourselves. It's time to change that. It's time to make things happy. I pull away and look down at her.

"Happy New Year…again," she says with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary…again," I bend down to kiss her once more.

When we are finished, I hug her to me and we hold each other while everyone comes up to us and wishes us a happy new year.

"That ball makes so many people happy. I heard they put strobe lights and rhinestones on it this year to make it sparkle even more. Do you know how many sparkly rocks it takes to make millions of people happy?" I ask.

"Nyet."

"Millions…Do you know how many sparkly rocks it takes to make me happy?"

"Millions?" she guesses, looking confused by my question.

"Nope. Just one…as long as it's on your finger," I say as I pull the ring that I've been carrying for weeks out of my pocket and get down on my knee. "Linka, will you marry me?"

I hear Valerie, Kate, and Kristen gasp then squeal. Dan, Joey, and Trish lead a chorus of whistles and whooping, along with the other party-goers.

She pulls me up and hugs me, but still hasn't given me an answer. As I'm holding her, I can feel her crying as her body shakes. Geez, why are girls so emotional?!

"C'mon Babe, everyone's waiting for your answer," I whisper against her lips.

She wraps her arms around me and presses her face against my neck. Then I hear her whisper,

"Nyet, I cannot."

I pull away, smile at the crowd, who assume she's said yes, and take her hand as I lead her back to our previous spot, hidden in the shadows.

"What do you mean you can't?" I ask. I am so confused. Mishka told me she was ready…he told me _**she**_ was going to ask me. What changed?

"You are only asking me to marry you because of what happened earlier. You do not need to prove anything."

"I'm not trying to prove anything…other than the fact that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I bought this ring months ago. I thought I'd give it to you for Christmas, but then I decided it would be more appropriate to give it to you on our anniversary...then I got all weirded out about Christmas. I figured that after that, you wouldn't be ready to say yes...I wanted to give you more time to trust me again...to trust in my love for you. Then during the week that we spent with your family, the way they made me feel like I was already a part of the family...I knew that we'd be together forever, so why not make it official? I thought that's what you wanted too."

"Of course it is! I just do not want you to think that you **_have_** to do something to convince me that there is no reason to be jealous of Trish...because being engaged will not change things. I will always be jealous of **any** woman who looks at you or pays attention to you. I cannot help it."

"Is it because you don't trust me?"

"Nyet...I trust you. I just do not trust girls! I never wanted to be that type of person...but..."

"But?" I press her to go on.

"But I am. **You** are **mine**," she says as she pulls my head down towards hers for a kiss.

I rest my forehead against hers as I try my best to reassure her.

"That's right. I **am** yours. Today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year...forever. As long as you exist, no other woman exists. I only see you. I only love you. You're the only one I'll **ever** love."

And once again, we're kissing.

"Yes," she murmurs against my lips.

"'Yes' what?" I ask, still in a daze from the kiss.

"Geez, Yankee, I even said it in English so you would understand...Yes. I will marry you!"

"Oh my God!!! REALLY?!"

"Da, Si, Oui, Ja, YES YES YES!!!"

"YES!!!" I yell as I pick her up and twirl her around. When I set her down, I put the ring on her finger, hold her face in my hands, and kiss her like we've never kissed before...well, not with our clothes on anyways. Which reminds me...

"Let's get outta here Babe," I whisper in her ear.

I take her hand and lead her through the crowd.

"Happy New Year everyone!" I shout "My fiance and I are going home to celebrate!"

"Yo Wheeler! Hold up," Dan says as he hands me a bottle of champagne. "Here. Celebrate in style. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you," we say.

"That's so cool that you fell in love a year ago today, on this very roof, and now you're engaged!" Val says.

"We've been in love for alot longer than a year," Linka says. "It just took a while to get to this point!"

"Well, at least you made it. And my main point was that **some **of us have been dating for alot longer than you two and **still** aren't engaged," Val says as she glares at Dan.

"Thank you Wheeler, for making all other men look bad!" Dan jokes.

"You do that all on your own Danny," Trish says. "Congrats you guys. You're a lucky girl Linka."

"Da. I know," she says as she smiles at me.

"I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad!" Kristen says.

"Me neither!" says Kate.

"Yeah! And Gram and Pap!" Joey adds.

"Whoa whoa whoa...you guys can't say **anything** to **anyone** until we tell **my** parents. I don't want them hearing it from anyone else but us. We'll tell everyone tomorrow at the New Year's Day dinner at Gram and Pap's. Everyone is there tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're spending the night at Trish's, then driving home tomorrow afternoon, once we wake up," Kristen says.

"Wanna ride there with us?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll call you tomorrow," I say. "Later guys!"

"Goodbye, Congratulations!" We hear our friends call out as we enter the elevator.

* * *

On the way home, Linka calls Mishkaand Gran to give them the news. Of course they are very excited and happy for us. After Linka is done talking to them, she hands the phone to me and they offer their congratulations and "officially" welcome me to the family. It's a great feeling to know that they've accepted me. My family loves Linka, Linka's family loves me, and we love each other. Things couldn't be any more perfect...well, they can be...and they will be...just as soon as we get back to my parents' apartment!

We arrive at the old brownstone and begin climbing the steps to my parents' floor. I've been holding her hand since we left the party and other than our conversations with her family, we haven't said much. I don't know about her, but my anticipation is building. Even as I go to unlock the door, I can barely get the key in the lock because my hands are shaking. Linka puts her hand over mine to steady it and the key slides in the hole smoothly. I open the door, usher her in, and as soon as I close the door, she is in my arms.

I carefully walk her backwards into the apartment, towards the kitchen. I pick her up and set her on the counter, never breaking contact as my hands fumble to open the bottle of champagne Dan gave us. The cork pops and the bottle begins to overflow, spilling onto our shirts.

"Sorry Babe."

"No problem," she says as she pulls my shirt up and over my head, then does the same with her shirt.

No problem at all. From where she is sitting on the counter, she is slightly higher than face level with me. I can still see droplets of moisture from where the champagne spilled falling from her neck, down between her breasts. Can't let good champagne go to waste can I? Of course not. She rolls her head back as I capture the droplet with my tongue and follow it's path up her neck with my mouth.

"Not fair," she says.

"What's not?" I ask against her neck.

"I want some champagne too!"

So since I aim to please and plan on always giving her what she wants, I kiss her, letting her taste the remaining champagne from my lips.

"Good?" I ask.

"Delicious," she replies.

I hand her the bottle and after she is done drinking, I take a long swig for myself.

"I'm sure I can find glasses around here somewhere if I look hard enough. I mean, I really should be serving champagne to my beautiful fiance in something other than just straight out of the bottle," I say as I run my hands down her sides to rest on her hips. I step closer to stand between her legs and pull her closer to me.

"This is fine," she says as she slides down off the counter top and takes the bottle from me. "But this is even better..."

She presses the opening of the bottle against my shoulder and tilts it so that it begins trickling down my torso.

"My turn," she says, catching the liquid on her lips and wiping away any traces of it.

"That had to have been disgusting. I haven't showered since yesterday!"

She gently hits my arm and wraps her arms around me, sliding her hands into my back pockets.

"I have never tasted a champagne as sweet as this," she says against my chest.

"I still feel gross...like I've just traveled halfway around the world and celebrated New Years twice. Do you mind if I jump in the shower real quick?"

"As long as you do not mind if I join you!"

"I was kinda hoping you would," I say with a kiss.

We finish off the bottle of champagne, perhaps a little too quickly. Linka is giggling and having trouble walking without running into things. Not a problem. I'll hold onto her as long as I need to.

* * *

After the shower, we're feeling clean, refreshed, and ready to continue with our long awaited reconciliation, turned celebration. The shower was a nice way to start our night...an appetizer to the main course! It's gonna be just like Linka wanted. No rushing. Taking our time. Enjoying ourselves and each other. Doing everything possible to make sure that this night is a fitting way to celebrate our engagement and anniversary. The build up to this moment is going to make it amazing. Three weeks since we've been together like this...three loooooong, frustrating weeks. I can't believeI ever thought I could give her up. I'm so addicted to her...and I'm going through some serious withdrawl. Skumm may have called his dirty, nasty, evil drug "Bliss," but he was wrong. Being with Linka is _real_Bliss, and there's nothing dirty, nasty, or evil about the way she makes me feel...ok, maybe a little dirty sometimes...but in a good way!

Maybe it's because it's been so long, but I have never seen Linka look as beautiful as she looks now...brushing her hair in front of the mirror wearing nothing but a towel. I walk up behind her and push her hair aside so I can kiss the back of her neck. I tried to loosen the towel but she stops me.

"Are you sure your parents are not coming home?"

"Yes. They don't like being out on the road with all the drunk drivers and since my family always has New Year's Day dinner at Gram and Pap's they just stay upstate with my aunt and uncle. Don't worry Babe. This time, there will be absolutely **no** interruptions! No teammates, no big brothers, no parents...just you and me....all night."

"Good," she says as she reaches up to stroke my cheek. "Go. I will be there in a few minutes. I just want to get fixed up."

"A few minutes is a few minutes too many! I can't wait much longer...besides, you look gorgeous...you don't need fixed up. You're perfect as you are," I say as I pull her against me.

"I promise. It will be worth the wait."

"Ok...but hurry." I give her a quick peck on the forehead before I leave.

* * *

She was right. It was worth the wait. She entered my room wearing the outfit that I gave her in Russia. I didn't get to do it then, but I'm definitely going to enjoy taking it off tonight!

"Wow. You look...wow."

"You have good taste," she says.

"I know I do," I say as I get out of bed and stand in front of her, admiring the view.

"It is beautiful."

"Yes, you are."

"I was talking about the nightie," she says.

"What nightie?"

"The one I am wearing!" She says as she tilts my head up to look at her face.

"Not for long..." I say as I begin kissing her and letting my hands run all over and under the silky material...and just like that, I make good on my words.

I lead her over to the bed and lay her down. My girl. My fiance. My future wife. I'm going to love her for the rest of my life. Starting right now, we'll never be apart. We'll never go this long without being together. I smile down at her, as I brace myself above her, so happy that this moment has finally arrived. I'm almost as excited...and nervous as the first time, a year ago today, in this same room, in this same bed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"You. That's why I'm smiling."

"You know what I am thinking about?"

"Please don't say 'global warming,'" I joke.

She laughs, that beautiful, hearty laugh...the one that she used to always try to hide, to never let anyone hear because she was "the serious one." Now she laughs more...and I'd like to think that I'm the reason for that.

"No silly...while global warming will always be a concern of mine, I was thinking about last year. I cannot believe it has been a year...exactly a year...since we first..."

"That's what I was thinking about too," I confess.

She runs her hands up and down my arms. "I love your arms. I love how they are so strong...and yet so gentle. I love it when you hold me in your arms. I feel safe, comforted, protected."

"I'll always protect you."

"I know," she says.

"And I know you'll always protect me."

"Me? Ok, I will try...but I am not nearly as strong as you," she says as she moves her hands from rubbing my arms to tracing her fingers across my chest.

"Are you kidding? You're the strongest person I know. No one else could ever chase away my demons like you have...like you did last New Years and on Thanksgiving...and now...this room...it ain't so bad...as a matter of fact, I kinda like it," I say as I lean down to kiss her.

When we pull apart, she says,

"I love your mouth. The words that come out of it, the way you kiss...I could spend an entire day just laying in bed, kissing you." Then she continues our kiss.

"I just might take you up on that one of these days!" I say as I trail kisses down her neck and across her shoulders, then move down to her stomach before making my way back up to her lips.

She brings her hand up to my cheek and I turn my head to kiss her palm. She looks at her ring and says,

"I cannot believe this is actually happening. I am afraid I will wake up and this whole year will have been a dream."

"Oh, it's been a dream alright...a dream come true. But I can assure you, we're awake...this is really happening."

She smiles up at me then goes back to admiring her ring.

"Did I do ok? Do you like it? Not too big, not too small?" I ask.

"I love it. It is perfect because it is from you. The size is just right! Growing up, I never thought I would ever own something this nice. I feel like it is _**too nice**_ for me...like I do not deserve it."

"That's crazy. Of course you deserve it, and it's not 'too nice' for you. It compliments you in every way...perfect, beautiful, bright, ..." I say as I shower her with kisses, making sure to hit all the right spots.

"This night has been perfect. Thank you Wheeler."

"You're welcome...and it's not quite perfect yet...but we're getting there."

"We have all night."

"Aaaaaaall night." I say with a devilish grin. "I love you, Bride to be."

"I love you too. Now stop talking...it's been waaaaaaaaay too long!"

"_Yes dear_..._whatever you say honey_...see, I'm practicing for when we're married."

"Good...now practice **listening** to what I say!"

We definitely made up for our "dry spell," until neither one of us could stay awake. I tried keeping count, but at a certainpoint, my brain just completely went blank. I forgot how to form coherent thoughts, sentences, my entire vocabulary just disappeared, and with that, so did my ability to count. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Linka lying on top of me, her head resting on my shoulder, and my arms wrapped around her...my beautiful blonde security blanket.

* * *

That morning, I woke up to find that our positions had changed. She was lying next to me on her back and I was on my side, my one arm pillowed under her head while my other arm and leg were draped across her, holding her to me. I buried my head between her neck and shoulder while hugging her closer.

"Good morning," she says as she stretches.

"Mmm hmm. Sorry if I woke you."

"It is fine. I cannot think of a better way to wake up than in your arms."

"And I don't ever want to wake up without you in them...so I guess that works out for both of us!"

She turns on her side to face me, puts her arm over me, and intertwines our legs.

"Ever since our fight, I have been missing this moment. When we just wake up and lay here in each others arms...talking...or not talking...just being together before we go out and face the ugliness of the world."

"Me too."

"And then when we made up on Christmas Eve, but never got the chance to _make up_, I could not sleep at night. I did not even want to be in my bed alone. I would wake up in the middle of the night, reaching for you, or in the morning, I would roll over, and you were not there...it was not how I wanted to start my day. I have gone all my life without having someone in it, but this past year, my whole world has changed. I can never go back to a life without you in it," she says as she presses her lips to mine.

"You've made me the happiest guy in the world. This past year has been the best year of my life. I never thought I could be this happy. Even before we were together...when I would imagine how good things would be between us if we ever did get together...I never imagined it would be this great. I never in a million years thought that I could ever feel this way. I never thought I could love you more than I already do, but every day I love you more and more. And I know it sounds corny, and I probably sound like a...sappy, pathetic, love sick dork, but...damn, I love you." I'm at a loss for words. I don't know what more to say.

She chuckles at my awkwardness and brushes her lips against my chest while speaking.

"And I love you...and your secret is safe with me Yankee. You are not pathetic and you are not a dork. You can be as sappy, corny, and lovesick as you want around me. I love it when you talk like that. It is a side of you that only I know...and I am happy for that. So thank you for saying those things because it makes me feel so special. Even if you did not say it, I know you love me...but I will never get tired of hearing those words, or all the different ways that you tell me, or the different ways that you show me."

"Showing you is my favorite thing to do," I say as I roll her onto her back and begin kissing her.

"I am quite fond of it myself."

"Think we can make this next year better than the last?" I ask.

"It will be a hard one to top, but I know we will have fun trying," she says, resuming our kiss.

"As long as we've got each other, that's all we need...for a happy year, and a happy life."

* * *

We meet up with Kristen, Kate, and Joey and drive to our grandparents' house. When we arrive, everyone is surprised to see Linka and me.

"Jason! What a pleasant surprise!" Gram says.

"I didn't think you and Linka would be joining us. I was under the impression that you would be going back to Hope Island this morning," my mom says.

"Yeah, that was the plan...but when I saw these guys at the party last night, I thought it'd be nice if we stopped by to see the rest of you...since we were in town."

"I hope that is not a problem. I know it is short notice," Linka says.

"No problem at all dear. There's plenty of room at the table for two more!" Gram says.

I've been holding onto Linka's hand the whole time, trying to keep the ring hidden until now.

"Cool. But I have a confession...we're not just here for Gram's awesome stuffed cabbage. We have an announcement..." I hold up Linka's hand to reveal her ring.

"OH MY GOD!!!" My mom squeals as she runs up to us both and wraps her arms around us. "That's wonderful!"

My Gram and aunts all rush up to get a better look at the ring and to offer their congratulations.

"Nice job Jason! Not just on the ring, but on the girl as well!" My Aunt Julie says.

"Thanks Aunt Jules. I wasn't sure about the ring, but I know I did good with the girl!" I say.

By now my Dad, Pap, and Uncles have also come up to us to hug Linka and shake my hand.

"So when did this happen? Christmas present?" My Dad asks.

"Last night!" Joey says.

"We saw the whole thing!" Kate says.

"It was their anniversary!" Kristen finishes the story.

"Was she drunk when she said yes?!" Teases Uncle Jeff.

"Cuz if so, it's still not too late to back out Linka!" Uncle Donnie joins in.

"Nyet. I was completely sober...but I did only agree to marry him because his family is so entertaining," she jokes, being a good sport and playing along.

"Oh yeah...she fits right in! Nice job Jay," Pap says.

"Yes she does," I agree as I pull her into my arms and rest my chin on top of her head. "She fits into everything perfectly, into my arms, into my family, and into my life...like the puzzle piece that's been missing...but now, my life is complete."

She looks up at me and smiles. I can read her mind. My secret is out. Now they all know how sappy and corny she makes me. That's ok. I kiss her to let her know that I'm glad that they know. And as we stand there kissing in the middle of my Grandparents' living room, surrounded by my family, I can't help but think that this is the perfect start to our second year together...the second year of the rest of our lives.

* * *

The End!!!

Well, I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope I did it justice. I didn't realize how hard it would be to wrap this series up. I guess I just wanted to make sure that I ended it right, after putting a full year into the whole idea. It was rough! Keeping up with the continuity, trying to recall events from past stories, making sure all the info was right...it's alot tougher than just doing a one shot. But like I said in the beginning, I enjoyed this past year with Wheeler and Linka and watching them grow...even though I was writing it, they still found ways of writing themselves! I'm done writing for a while. In the meantime, go refresh your memories on Finding the Way Home, Here and Now, and To Have and To Hold, because that's what I'll be doing so I can start working on the conclusion of that series!


End file.
